Fatal Threat
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's nearing the end of Danny's senior year of high school. As if college acceptances and final exams weren't enough to deal with. Now he's got an army of ghosts attacking him left and right! And who's this mystery enemy threatening to kill him?
1. Destroy Danny Phantom

**Here's chapter one of part 2 to my story "No More Secrets". **

**"No more Secrets" wasn't meant to be a single story in the first place. I actually came up with this part and the third part before i came up with the first part. Of course if would make a lot more sense to put them up in order. And i actually wrote them in order to stay organized so the third part hasn't been written yet. **

**Like i said in the beginning of my last Danny Phantom story, Phantom Planet left a lot of holes and that really pissed me off. Hopefully this story fills in a few of them.**

**A few things you should know about this story before you read it. The first is that it takes place a few years after "No More Secrets". Danny and his friends are about to finish their senior year of high school. And Jazz is of course in college. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM (BUT IF I DID THIS WOULD TOTALLY BE AN EPISODE!)**

* * *

**Danny Phantom**

**Fatal Threat**

**Chapter 1:**

**Destroy Danny Phantom**

A house seems to sit in the middle of nowhere. It's not big. It's barely larger than a shack. It's surrounded by nothing but grass and trees for miles. It's dark and storming outside. The trees are blowing, lightning flashes in the distance. The wind is so hard the rain looks like it's coming down sideways.

This house may look small and insignificant in the large area and crazy storm, but on the inside there's more than meets the eyes. It's full of technology. Cameras, machines, guns, and more. Lined up in rows in the main room, are ghosts. Ghosts of different shapes and sizes, some all black making them resemble plumes of smoke, others red resembling fire, and some so blue they look nearly transparent. They all had burning red and green eyes.

They're standing at attention looking at their master waiting for instructions. Their master who bribed them with good fortune and a place in his new world when his plan comes to an end. Who they followed obediently complying with every insane thing they made him do. They recruited others to help them carry out plans.

Their master sat in a large red leather chair. He wasn't facing them. He said only two words. "It's time."

His ghost army waited in anticipation for what he would say. He'd worked hard for this moment gaining strength and putting together exactly what he would do.

"Now my lord?" one ghost spoke up in the raspy voice that most of them had.

"Yes."

Their master paused for a moment letting all of that sink in. They could just see the smirk growing on his face.

"Destroy Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Does anyone know who this is? No? Good!**


	2. Prom Proposal

**This chapter is about exactly what it says...with a twist!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Prom Proposal

Danny and Tucker were outside in the front of their high school one afternoon.

"Don't you think his is a little risky?" Tucker asked. It was the middle of last period. They were supposed to be in English class and they'd told the teacher they were going to the library. If they were caught they'd definitely be in trouble.

Danny shrugged. "I already have a detention this week. One more won't hurt me." He changed into a ghost.

"How are you going to do this?"

"That much I'm still trying to figure out. I kind of want to blow something up."

Tucker shook his head as he fiddled with his PDA. "Blowing something up, especially with as much energy as you've been using lately, will get you Saturday detention for the rest of the year."

Danny thought again. "Ice?"

"Ice is cool," Tucker said. "What if you make the whole front of the school into some kind of winter wonderland?"

"Do you really think she'll like that?"

"As much as Sam loves winter, you bet she will."

Danny flew into the air and got to work shooting ice out of his hands. He covered a lot of the ground in snow and made an ice castle.

"Box ghost at 12:00," Tucker said.

Just as he said it Danny's breath came out blue. "Seriously." He looked up and sure enough the Box ghost was flying towards them.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"Look, can this wait? I'm a little busy here."

"No it cannot wait! Beware of me now!"

Danny shrugged. "At least I get to burn off some steam and blow _something_ up." He shot explosive energy rings at the Box Ghost blasting him out of sight. Then he finished up his ice masterpiece. Along the path of snow he made, he set up several signs leading towards his ice castle. He landed next to Tucker. "What do you think?"

"It looks perfect," Tucker said. He heard something and turned around and saw Lancer coming towards the front door. "Lancer is coming!"

Danny grabbed him, turned them both invisible and flew back inside. They made it back to class just ten minutes before the bell rang. Once it rang, Danny flew outside as fast as he could wanting to be there when Sam came outside.

Sam came out of her class and went to her locker. As she was going outside she saw a lot of people running out of the door with fascination. She followed wondering what all of the commotion was. The first thing she saw was all of the snow. It was only their school that was covered in snow; it was the middle of April so nothing else was. People looked at her and whispered like they all knew something she didn't. She went down the path of snow. She saw the first sign, made out of ice.

"Sam Manson: keep walking."

She kept walking wondering what was going on. A few feet later she came to another sign.

"You're getting close."

She kept walking getting more curious. The crowd was getting thicker. There was one more sign.

"Almost there."

She turned the corner and gasped at what she saw. There was an ice castle as tall as the trees. There was an ice statue of her in the front. And in ice letters it read, "Sam Manson, will you go to prom with me?"

She knew it was Danny who had done this. But where was he?

All of a sudden he appeared out of thin air in front of her. She jumped back startled by it. "Danny, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

He changed back into a human. There was a huge smile on his face. "Will you Sam?"

A smile broke out on her own face and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Yes! Of course I will Danny!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Fenton."

He looked up and saw Lancer coming towards them. "You did this?"

"Yes," Danny said still feeling really proud of himself for it. He didn't suspect that he was about to be in trouble.

"Very artistic of you. However, I can't have all of this ice melting and creating an ocean all over the school. You have to get rid of it before you leave today." He walked away.

Danny looked at his giant ice sculpture. He ran his hand through his hair "What am I supposed to do with all of this?"

"You can crush it and put it all in the cafeteria," Sam suggested.

Danny sighed. "That's going to take forever."

She kissed him again. "It was very sweet though."

* * *

**I love them so much! they're adorable!**


	3. Showdown at the Nasty Burger

**Now it's time to find out who the mysterious person was in chapter 1 along with an epic battle!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Showdown at the Nasty Burger

Danny, Sam, and Tucker went into their favorite fast food restaurant, Nasty Burger, the next day.

"Danny, I think ice wasn't the right way to go yesterday. My hands are _still_ freezing," Tucker said. He and Sam had helped Danny destroy his ice sculpture the day before. It had taken a really long time. Danny could have melted it, but Lancer wouldn't let him because all of that water would turn the school yard into an ocean. So they had to destroy it by hand using crowbars and hammers to smash it apart. Afterwards, they took it to the cafeteria. The school would have enough ice for the next two years.

"It was really cool though," Danny said as they sat down at a table with their food.

"I'm just glad I got a picture," Sam said. She kissed Danny's cheek. "You're amazing."

Danny blushed a little. "Well, heh, I try."

"I need a prom date," Tucker said taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"If you want a date, you should eat a little neater," Sam said handing him a napkin.

"Danny's messy. You're still going with him."

Sam glanced at her boyfriend and saw that he had ketchup on his face. She rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin too. "Trust me Tuck, I think I'm a little more tolerant than most girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny said.

She elbowed him. "It means I put up with a lot of your crap."

Tucker laughed. "What does he do?" he said getting interested.

"Well he's about as messy as you are, Tuck. Every time I come into his room, his nasty socks are all over the floor. And I let him borrow my calculator the other day and I didn't get it back."

"I did give it back!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you came up straight through my desk and scared the crap out of me and made me embarrass myself in front of the whole class."

Danny laughed. "That was really funny."

"My point is, you're crazy," Sam said sipping her drink.

"What about you? You always leave your earrings in my room. And the other night you got eyeliner all over my pillow."

"Whoa, what were you two _doing_ that night," Tucker said suggestively.

They glared at him and Sam kicked him under the table. "Stupid! It wasn't like _that_."

"Yeah, we were studying for finals and we fell asleep," Danny said.

Tucker nodded. "Sure, you were _studying_. That's what they all say."

"Tucker…!" Sam said.

Before she could finish, they heard noise outside.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker said.

Danny's breath came out blue. "Ghosts."

They heard people screaming outside. All of a sudden ghosts were coming through the ceiling. But it wasn't two or three ghosts. This was 30 or 40 of them! People got up and started running for the door screaming but they were blocked. "Where is he?!" the ghosts exclaimed.

Everyone started freaking out. "We don't know! Leave us alone!"

Danny stood up and changed into a ghost. "Hey, leave them alone!"

The ghosts turned towards him. "There he is!"

"Don't let the others leave!"

Everyone else was still blocked so they couldn't get out. The rest of the ghosts came at Danny, 30 at a time. He stood his ground and fought them the best he could. But there were so many and it seemed like more were coming. He was fighting three of them but then some came on his left and threw him at the far wall. They shot plasma beams at him and he moved out of the way just in time.

"Destroy him!"

"What do you have against me?! I haven't done anything to you!" Danny said as he fought them. Things in the restaurant were getting tossed around, tables were being thrown against the walls the lamps in the ceiling were falling and exploding in all of commotion. For a scary moment he couldn't see Sam and Tucker and he searched desperately to see that they were okay. He saw them in the corner hiding behind a table. He had to end this before someone got seriously hurt. He shot at the ghost taking some of them out.

They continued to shoot at him. He put up his shield and deflected them. But they kept coming. He didn't understand. Where did they all come from and why did they want to kill him so badly? He had taken out a lot of them but there were still a lot more. He duplicated himself so that there was four of him and that helped a lot. They were disappearing a lot faster. They realized this and came up with a new plan. He saw a couple go into the kitchen and turn the stoves up as high as it would go. With them getting so hot they would blow up!

Everyone in the restaurant became first priority over destroying all of the ghosts. He blasted a huge hole in the wall taking out at least half of it. He hoped they wouldn't make him pay damages for it. Everyone tried to get out but the ghosts were determined to not let them out.

He didn't have much time. He could feel the heat from the stoves. The ghosts knew this and they grabbed him so that he couldn't get away. The blast would obviously destroy them too but they seemed to not care as long as they destroyed him. He couldn't think of anything else so he let out a ghostly wail. The people trying to get out, the ghosts blocking them, and some furniture, were sent flying at least 40 feet out of the Nasty Burger.

Just as they had gotten out, the restaurant blew up.

Sam and Tucker ducked behind a car as the explosion happened. They covered their heads to protect themselves from the building debris coming down all around them. The explosions died down and Sam desperately looked over the car and saw the smoking building and fires but didn't see Danny anywhere. Tears welled in her eyes. "Danny."

Tucker stood up next to her. "Damn that's crazy." He heard Sam sniff and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Danny was in there," she said with tears flowing freely down her face.

"He didn't get out?" Tucker said craning his neck to try and see his best friend somewhere but couldn't. He put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. "Don't cry Sam. He had to have gotten out. He just had to."

Firemen, police cars, and ambulances arrived on the scene as well as spectators coming from nearby. Paramedics came over to them. "Are you kids okay?"

"We're fine," Tucker said still trying to see if Danny would come out somewhere.

The paramedic noticed the gash on Sam's forehead. "Come let me fix that up for you," he said thinking that was the reason she was crying.

"No," she said.

Now he thought she had hit her head really hard and was deranged. She struggled against him as he tried to put her on the stretcher. "You bastard! Let go of me!" He put something on her forehead to stop the bleeding but it didn't stop her from crying. Danny was gone. She would never stop crying.

"Sam."

Great, now she was hearing his voice in her head.

She felt something weird she looked down and she saw his hand stuck straight through her chest! "AH!" she exclaimed. She looked next to her and saw Danny laughing. He was bruised and his suit was torn on the shoulder, but he was alive. She glared at him. "Danny Fenton what the hell is wrong with you?!"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?! God, it's just weird! You bastard! I thought you were dead! You should have gotten yourself out first! Don't ever do something so stupid again!"

Tucker came over rolling his eyes. "Wow, I thought she would be happy you were okay. She sure was crying hard enough."

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam exclaimed.

"Apparently she doesn't do well with shock," Danny said.

"You're in shock now?" the paramedic said.

"No I'm not in shock!" Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe you should go to the emergency room…"

"No need to worry about that doctor," Danny said. "I'll just take her home. She's not in shock, she's just a little crazy."

Sam glared at him. "Danny!"

Danny picked her up bridal style. "Come on sweetie, it's time to go take your medicine."

She punched his arm. "I hate you."

"I love you too honey."

* * *

**Yeah, we're not going to find out who it actually is for a long time. That Nasty Burger sure takes a lot of damage. It blew up in Ultimate Enemy too. **

**I love Danny and Sam's relationship. They argue and like, fake argue and mess with each other but they really love each other.**


	4. Into the Ghost Zone

**Kind of a self explanatory chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Into the Ghost Zone

The three of them were in study hall in the school library the next day.

"I wonder who sent all of those ghosts after me," Danny said. It had been the question on his mind ever since yesterday. Those ghosts hadn't come out of their own accord. Someone had sent an army to kill him.

"Let's talk about that explosion," Tucker said. "I think we should have gotten out of school today because of it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tuck, the explosion was nowhere near the school."

"But still, the vibrations could have made the school structurally unsound. And if the explosion didn't do that, it was that ghostly wail. Where the hell did _that_ come from Danny?"

"I had no choice. They were holding me down. There was nothing else I could do."

"You know, you never told us how you got out."

"I got them all off me, turned intangible, and went underground," Danny said still distracted. "Who do you think it was?"

"Guys, come on," Sam said. "Finals are next week. This stuff is really killing me."

"You're the only one that's in _AP_ physics," Tucker said.

She closed her textbook. "Fine, let's talk about history. How do you plan on failing Tuck?"

Tucker narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll have you know I'm not going to fail. This year, I've come up with a strategic way of studying that will get me nothing less than A's on all of my finals."

"Guys, this is serious," Danny said. "Someone is out to get me and I don't know who it is."

"Someone is always out to get you. That's nothing new. You should be used to it by now. Just relax and go with the flow," Tucker said.

"They sent an army of ghosts for me! I can't relax!" Danny said.

Sam held his hand. "Baby, you've been freaking out since yesterday. Maybe you really do need to relax."

* * *

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table a few nights later. He'd just gotten back from a date with Sam. He needed that. Sam always made him get rid of his worries. He started to think that maybe he really was overreacting. He hadn't seen anymore ghosts, especially any ghost armies, since that day at Nasty Burger. He was fine; no one was coming after him anymore.

Now he was studying for finals. Or at least _trying_ to. Finals were in two weeks. At this point he seriously felt like he would fail math and physics and history. Just so many names and equations to remember. He hadn't realized how much pressure this would be. If he didn't pass, he didn't graduate, and if he didn't graduate he didn't get into NASA.

Jazz came into the room. She had just gotten home a week ago after finishing her third year of college. "Hey little brother."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not little anymore. I'm taller than you anyway."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "You're younger so I still have the right to call you younger." She got a drink out of the refrigerator. "They've started rebuilding Nasty Burger."

"Really? That was fast."

"You've got to be more careful Danny." She sat down across from him. "I saw the explosion on TV. It was scary."

Danny smirked. "Did you start crying as much as Sam did?"

"Well, I didn't cry because I knew you were okay. Did you figure out who was trying to get you?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm not too worried about it anymore. I haven't seen any ghosts the past few days. Whoever it was, I think they've given up."

"Wow, it's really unlike you to let your guard down so fast."

He shrugged and stuck his hand in the bowl of chips in front of him. "I can't stress out about anything right now Jazz. This is supposed to be fun. Prom is next week and then after finals I'm finally done with high school."

Jazz smiled. "You know you've matured a lot since you turned into a ghost Danny. It's so obvious. You're not that little 14 year old boy anymore."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You sound like mom."

"Well it's true. My little brother who I used to push on the swings and bake cookies with is about to go to college. How should I feel?"

Danny looked down at his book to hide his embarrassment but there was really a smile on his face.

All of a sudden they heard some kind of vibration rip through the kitchen.

"What was that?" Jazz said looking around.

"Probably mom and dad doing some kind of experiment," Danny said flipping it off like it was nothing.

"Mom and dad aren't home," Jazz pointed out.

Danny looked up from his book and they locked eyes for a moment.

All of a sudden ghosts burst in through the kitchen door wailing and screaming.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Danny and Jazz screamed.

Jazz tried to run but they were surrounded. She cowered against the wall and Danny changed into a ghost. He tried to shoot them but they were circling them moving fast and he missed and hit the cabinet knocking it off the wall.

"Be careful! Mom is going to be mad!" Jazz said over the noise.

"We're being attacked by ghosts and all you care about is what mom is going to say about the broken cabinet?!" Danny said. All of a sudden they grabbed his feet and started dragging him away. He struggled against them and shot them with his plasma beams. Jazz grabbed his arms and tried to pull him back but they were too strong. His hands slipped out of hers and he was dragged under the floor.

He continued to struggle against them as they pulled him down into the basement but when he shot them this time they grabbed his arms. He realized they were pulling him into the ghost zone and he struggled more. It was no use. They passed through the portal.

Their air was green and hazy. Ghosts zipped past this way and that. Once or twice he saw a ghost he knew, Johnny Thirteen for instance. The ghosts dragging him were moving fast. He didn't know where they were taking him and he didn't want to be in their possession when he found out. He thought of a plan. Part one of that plan was gathering up all of his energy and sending an electric shock through all of them. They all let go dazed for a moment but a few seconds later came back.

Part two?

Run away!

He flew as fast as he could and they followed him. The only difference between now and before was that they were very mad. He continued flying. He had to get away. He couldn't fly forever. There were door floating on either side of him. Doors in the ghost zone could lead you anywhere. They could lead to Candy Land, someone else's portal, or a trap. He decided now was the time to take a risk. He ducked into a door and the ghosts flew past him.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then he turned to see where he was. The place seemed to be safe enough. It looked like the countryside with a farm and farm house and nothing else but fields of grass. Peaceful. Then all of a sudden in the distance a tornado was coming at him fast. It was picking up everything in sight and he could have sworn he saw a woman riding a broom stick among the many things circling in the tornado. He wasn't about to stick around and figure out if he was right. He opened the door and left right before the tornado could sweep him up too.

He could see the ghosts that were chasing him in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him. He had to know where they were going. Maybe they could lead him to whoever was trying to kill him. He followed them but stayed as far behind as he could without losing them. They flew for a long time. At least 20 minutes. Finally the ghosts came out of another portal. He didn't go through but stood off to the side and peeked in trying to not be seen.

"You didn't bring him?!" the voice seemed oddly familiar.

"We're sorry sir. We tried but he got away…"

"I send you to do the simplest task: kill Danny Phantom! You can't do that in his town. I send you to bring him to me so _I_ can kill him! You can't do that either! You bunch of imbeciles!"

"Sorry sir…"

"Quiet! Don't talk to me! All of you disgust me! Fine. I guess I can't rely on anyone else for help in this. I'll just have to do it myself."

"We'll still get our share of the wealth, won't we?"

"I'll think about it. Maybe if you can redeem yourselves."

Danny looked through the portal. What he saw confirmed that the voice was who he thought it was. In the center of the room sitting in a big red chair was a ghost with bluish skin, black hair, fangs, and a red cape.

Vlad Plasmius.

Danny had to hold back his gasp. He and everyone else in Amity Park had been sure that their former "mayor" was dead. And now here he was…wherever this was…coming up with some plan to get rid of him. He continued to listen.

"I'll just have to kill Daniel myself."

"But how sir? He's very powerful. We couldn't catch him…"

"That's because all of you are a bunch of idiots! Daniel is nothing but a child! He's no match for my powers!"

"But he beat you before…"

"SILENCE!" Vlad said vaporizing the ghost who said that on the spot. "Now, does anyone else have anything they want to say about Danny?" No one said anything. "Good. Don't worry. I have a plan. And soon Danny Phantom will be no more and I can take over the world who shunned me in praise of him."

The main conversation seemed to be over. Danny flew through the Ghost Zone to get back home in shock of all that he had heard. He never would have guessed that it was Vlad! He had to be on his guard to find out what Vlad was planning and stop him once and for all.

He arrived back home and came out of the Ghost Zone. As soon as he came out he was pulled into a tight embrace by his mother.

"Oh Danny you're safe! Thank god! We were all so worried!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm fine…"

"What happened son? You kick those ghosts butts right?" Jack said.

"Well, I guess but…"

"You guys, Danny just went through a traumatic experience. Give him some space," Jazz said.

"It wasn't that traumatic…"

"But you're okay though, right?" Maddie said.

Danny changed back into his human self. "Guys, don't worry. I'm okay. I got away from the ghosts. There's nothing wrong. I just think I want to go to bed now anyway."

"Okay, well…good night honey," Maddie said giving him another hug.

"Good night." Danny went upstairs to his room. He didn't meant to leave his family so soon but he was still trying to sort out everything he heard in his mind. He wished Vlad had said more about his plan and when he was coming, then he could have been more prepared. Instead, he did what he always did when he was upset or confused about something.

He called Sam.

* * *

**I thought there needed to be at least a little bit more about Jazz and Danny's relationship. Apparently they used to be very close when they were little kids, then some of that was lost. But by now i think they're pretty close again. **

**How many people knew it was Vlad?!**

**How many of you were really surprised?!**

**Was it obvious or not?**

**I also love how Vlad is like the only character in the whole show who calls Danny Daniel. It just makes him seem a little more intimidating. **


	5. Threat

Chapter 5:

Threat

Danny came downstairs the next morning. He was very tired. He'd been on the phone talking to Sam until at least 1:30. He'd told her everything that happened from him being snatched out of his kitchen and sucked into the ghost zone to finding out that Vlad was behind everything. They talked about what he could be planning for a while and as they got tired they drifted to other random subjects as they always did. Then they said good night and went to sleep.

He came downstairs in his pajamas and found that it was almost noon. He went into the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast and found the rest of his family sitting in the living room watching Wheel of Fortune. He went over and sat next to Jazz on the floor by the coffee table. "Good morning," he said yawning.

"Good morning," Maddie said.

"You sound really tired. What time did you got to bed?" Jack asked.

"Late," Danny replied.

"Talking to Sam," Jazz snickered.

He kicked her lightly in the back. "Shut up."

"The category is, movies," said the host on TV.

"It's The Avengers!" Jack said.

"No, it's The Godfather!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Terry. The answer is The Godfather."

"HA!" Jazz exclaimed. "In your face!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Calm down. It's just a TV show."

All of a sudden the show cut off and the screen turned blue.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack said.

Then the picture came on and Vlad appeared sitting in the same place Danny had seen him last night. "Hello viewers. You remember me don't you? Vlad Plasmius." He smirked. "There are some unfinished things that need to be settled. You all shun me for young Danny Phantom. Well, all of you will regret that when I take over each and every one of your cities. But first, I plan to get rid of your great "savior" Danny Phantom. Then where will all of you be? I'm sending this message to tell all of you to beware. You should have known I was alive and I will be back. Until then, good bye. And Daniel, watch out."

The screen cut off and went blue again then switched to the Wheel of Fortune rerun.

Everyone in the room was silent.

* * *

Danny and Sam were walking down the street hand in hand and Tucker was on Danny's other side. They were going to get lunch but since Nasty Burger was gone, they had to find a new place to eat. But at the moment, it was one of the last things on their minds. As they walked down the sidewalk, they were talking about Vlad.

"What are you going to do Danny?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing else to do but fight Vlad," Danny said. "Whenever he comes."

"Vlad is a coward," Tucker said. "If he's been alive all this time, why didn't he come sooner?"

"He's been biding his time," Sam said. "He wanted to make Danny think he was dead so that he could sneak up on him and catch him off guard."

"Oh yeah, he did a good job of that broadcasting himself to the whole world and waiting until Danny was older and stronger than him."

All of a sudden there were a ton of news reporters coming towards them. They'd been reporting about the whole Vlad thing all day and had been practically stalking Danny waiting to get a statement out of him. "Danny Phantom!" they exclaimed trying to get his attention as if they didn't already have it.

One lady pushed past the rest and shoved a microphone at him. "Danny Phantom, Vlad is threatening the whole world and threatening to kill you. What have you got to say about this?"

Danny was suddenly filled with a newfound anger. Who exactly did Vlad think he was? He had the whole world cowering in fear. Danny had beaten him a bunch of times before, what made him think that he was actually going to win this time? And he had threatened Danny's friends and family. That's what really pissed him off.

"I'll tell you what I've got to say about it." He looked directly at the camera. "Vlad, you can threaten me all you want to. But when you threaten to hurt my friends and my family and a bunch of innocent people, that's when it gets personal. If you _think_ you're going to get away with this, you've got another thing coming. Come get me. Come at me with all that you have. I'll give you a fight you'll never forget and I swear to god you'll regret everything you've ever done."

The reporters and everyone around listening seemed to be impressed by that.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued walking.

"Wow Danny. That was hardcore," Tucker said.

"I meant every word of it," Danny said. "I don't know who Vlad thinks he is, but he's got another things coming."

* * *

**Since "No More Secrets" Danny still had some problems with the press at time.**

**So both Danny and Vlad have publically threatened each other. The only question is how this will play out in the end. But Danny is pretty pissed right now. Vlad better watch out!**


	6. Down Time

Chapter 6:

Down Time

Danny was at the gym. He was in the boxing ring with his personal trainer he'd gotten about a year ago, Randy. He was a full time super hero now after all. He had to stay in shape and keep his strength up so he trained in the gym once or twice a week.

Danny swung at Randy and punched the pads he had on his hands. "Upper cut," Randy said. Danny swung 3 upper cuts. He was really wailing on him today. He had Vlad on his mind. He was imagining his fight with Vlad and sending him hurling into oblivion.

"You're mad huh?" Tucker said from the side of the ring.

"The hell I am," Danny said still punching. "Who does Vlad think he is? That son of a bitch."

Tucker chuckled. "Don't waste all your energy on Randy. Wait until Vlad comes."

"Oh trust me; I'll still have plenty of energy when Vlad comes." He swung another hard punch. "Hey, is Sam here yet?"

"I'm right here," Sam said walking in seeing Danny looking like he was fighting for his life.

He looked up when she came in with a smile on his face. "Sam!" All of a sudden Randy punched him in the chest sending him stumbling back onto the floor. Sam and Tucker barely held back their laughs.

"What did I tell you about letting your guard down Danny?" Randy said.

Danny stood up. "Right, sorry."

"Randy 1, Danny 0," Sam said still laughing.

Danny shook his gloved fist at her. "I'll get you later."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"One more round Danny."

Once Danny was finished with his training session he hopped out of the ring and kissed Sam. She pushed him back. "Eww, you're sweaty."

He smirked and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Eww! Danny! Get off me!" She managed to push him away and shoved a towel in his face.

* * *

Sam was laying on Danny's bed one evening. The Script was playing on the radio and Danny was digging through the shelf on his closet. "I know they're in here somewhere."

"Would they be to your right in that bag that says Bar B Q Chips on it?" she said with a smirk.

He looked over and saw them there. When he turned around he saw the smirk on her face. "No need to get smart." He came back over and sat next to her and they shared their chips.

"Ooh, I love this song," Sam said turning the music up.

"Yeah I know. It's all you listen to," Danny said.

Sam smiled and kicked his foot. She looked at the spaceships on his walls. They'd been there for as long as she could remember. On his door he'd added his acceptance letter into university for his aeronautics and astronomy major and also an acceptance for a summer internship at NASA. "You're going to go down in history for discovering some new planet one day."

"I think I have discovered something," he said.

"Seriously?"

He stood up and moved the telescope he'd gotten for his 14th birthday over to the window. He motioned her over and once he found it he showed it to her. "It's a nebula. If it really is something new and important, I know what I'm going to call it."

"What?"

"Sam."

She blushed. "Danny." She kissed him. "You're amazing you know?" She ran her hands through her hair. "I love you so much." They sat back down on the bed and she held his hands. "Danny, when you fight Vlad just…just be careful, okay?"

He brushed his fingers gently across her cheek. "Sam, Vlad hasn't been able to beat me before. He thinks he can, but he can't. What are the odds of him winning now?"

"I know. I don't mean to worry about you so much. I just care about you a lot."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I know." They kissed again. And again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. They became more passionate and urgent. Soon he slowly dipped her down to her back. "I love you Sam," he said softly against her lips.

She gripped him tighter. "I love you too Danny," she whispered between their kisses.

All of a sudden Jazz walked in. "Danny do you…" she froze when she saw them.

Danny and Sam broke their kiss. "Gah!" they exclaimed.

"Jazz, what are you doing in here?" Danny said annoyed. "People don't have the courtesy to knock these days?"

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be having sex in here."

Danny and Sam blushed. "We weren't having sex!" they said at the same time.

Jazz crossed her arms. "Uh huh," she said not believing them. "Well, just so you know, I'm right in the next room. If I hear a single moan I'm coming in here." She left the room.

Danny rolled his eyes. "She's so annoying."

* * *

Later that night he took Sam home then came in through his bedroom wall and lay back down on his bed thinking about her.

The door opened and Jazz walked in again.

"Seriously, the concept of knocking eludes you!" he said still annoyed with her. "Put your knuckles to the door and knock for Christ's sake! It's not that hard."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I live here. I don't have to knock." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"When Sam is here, you have to knock."

"It's a good thing I came in when I did Danny! You and Sam were about to have sex."

Danny sat up and glared at her. "We were _not_ about to have sex!"

"I know you're a guy and guys have raging hormones. But as your older sister, it's my job to protect your virginity, even when you don't want to." She paused for a moment. "You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes! I mean…why is it any of your business anyway?!"

"Danny when a girl has sex for the first time, they want it to mean a lot. They want it to be a deeply passionate and sensual experience with a guy who truly loves them with all of their heart and soul."

"But I feel that way about Sam."

"And you two are only in high school. You don't need to rush things like that…"

"Don't give me that wait until you're married crap. You're not married."

She sighed. "That's not what I was going to say. Just…"

All of a sudden the door opened again and Jack walked in. "What's this about sex?"

Danny put his face in his handsmore embarassed than before. "_Nothing_!"

"Danny and Sam were about to have sex earlier and I was giving him a talk about it."

"Jazz…!"

Jack sat down on the bed. "Well Danny you're about to go to college and I think it's about time we had a man to man talk about this kind of thing."

"But dad…"

"Now sex, sex is amazing…"

"Dad!" Jazz said. "That's not the kind of thing Danny needs to hear!"

"Hold on Jazmine, let me finish. As I was saying sex is amazing but…"

"Dad!" Danny exclaimed. "Sam and I were _not_ having sex. _Trust me_."

"But prom night is in a few days son. Let me tell you about that…"

"Okay, time for you two to leave," Danny said. He turned into a ghost for a moment and picked them both up and carried them out of the room. Then closed and locked the door.

* * *

**I have to say i thouroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Mainly the part wiht Jazz and Jack trying to talk to Danny about the birds and the bees. Geez, the poor boy suffers enough embarassment already. The last thing he needs is his older sister trying to poke her nose into his relaitonship like that. **

**Were they really about to have sex? Could this have turned into a really steamy chapter about their first time so erotic that it raises the rating on this story to M? We will never know because of Jazz.**


	7. Rising Tensions

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. i'm horrible at coming up with arguments. once i figure out what they're arguing about it sort of flows dependng on the situation but this one was particularly difficult for some reason.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Rising Tension

"You wouldn't believe what happened after you left yesterday," Danny said as he walked Sam home the next day.

"What happened?"

He told her about the extremely awkward conversation with Jazz and his father last night. By the time he was finished she was laughing. "I don't know what this recent obsession is with my virginity," he said rolling his eyes.

"You know they're never going to let you live that down right?" she said still laughing.

"I know, that's the worst part." He glanced up at the sky as he'd been doing all day.

Sam knew why. Any second he was expecting ghosts to pour out of the sky and Vlad to come and attack him. She laced her fingers in his. "Don't worry so much Danny."

He sighed. "I can't help it. When he comes I want to be ready."

"I know but prom is on a couple of days Danny. Just try to relax. This is supposed to be fun. Vlad is making you paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid."

"Yes you are."

"I am not Sam."

"Then what do you call it?"

"I call it wanting to protect the people I love."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Just calm down a little."

"Get off my back Sam."

She rolled her eyes. "Way to be rude about it."

"I'm not being rude…!"

She pulled her hand out of his. "Now you are. You know what, when you're ready to talk to me like a civilized person, you can come find me." With that she walked ahead of him to her house.

* * *

Danny and Tucker were at the arcade the next day.

"So what exactly happened?" Tucker said while they played Guitar Hero.

Danny sighed. "I don't know. I've just been so stressed over this Vlad thing I ended up lashing out at her. Now she's mad at me."

"That's a really nice thing to do before _prom_."

"Hopefully she still wants to go with me."

"Well I doubt she'll be able to find another date in a day. Why don't you go talk to her? You can't have her mad at you while you're trying to dance with her."

"You're right Tuck." Danny put down the game and turned into a ghost.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not done here!"

"I'm going to go talk to Sam like you said."

"But we're in the middle of a rematch. And I'm about to win!"

"We'll finish the rematch later." Danny flew through the ceiling and went to Sam's house. He ended up at her window and saw that she was sitting on her bed reading a manga. He tapped on the window and she looked up. She stood up and opened the window.

"Couldn't you have just gone through the window?" she said.

"I know, but I thought it would be better to knock considering the circumstances." They were both silent for an awkward moment. "Sam, I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. You're right. I am stressed. I've been under a lot of pressure and…I'm sorry."

She hugged him. "It's okay Danny. I'm not mad at you anymore. I understand."

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Prom Night

**Finally, the chapter we've been building up to since chapter 1. Get excited! It's about to get real!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Prom Night

It was the night of the senior prom. Danny was in his room. He had on a black tux and he was adjusting his tie. Tonight was going to be the perfect night. Despite the fight he and Sam had the other night, he wouldn't want to be at his senior prom with anyone but her. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

He picked up the black and red rose corsage he'd gotten her. As soon as he saw it yesterday, he knew she would love it. He went downstairs and as soon as he got downstairs his mom snapped a picture. "Not wasting any time are you?" he said.

Maddie looked at the picture and felt tears in her eyes. "Oh Danny, I can't believe you're going to prom." She hugged him and kissed him. "My little boy is growing up so fast."

Jazz adjusted his collar. "Have fun. Don't drink."

Jack patted him on the back. "Remember the talk we had the other day son."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to forget about it."

Maddie was snapping pictures the whole time.

"Mom, you're going to use up all the memory," Jazz said.

"I just can't help it. He looks so handsome."

"The limo is outside. You might want to get out of here," Jazz said to him.

"Bye," Danny said. He left the house and went out to the limo waiting in front of the house. He would go pick up Sam, then they'd get Tucker and Star who were riding in with them. In no time they arrived at Sam's house. He got out and went up and rang the doorbell.

Sam's father opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Manson," Danny said.

"Hello Danny, come on in."

Danny went inside and waited for Sam in the living room with her parents in an awkward silence. He knew Sam's parents didn't approve of their relationship. They'd gotten a little softer over the years, but not much.

"I heard you yelled at Samantha the other day," her mother said.

"How did you know that?" he said surprised.

"She was crying."

Now he felt bad again. "Well, um, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. It's long over now anyway…"

"She'd better not come home crying again."

"Of course she won't…"

"And she'd better still be a virgin, you hear me? I know how you young men are on prom night," her father said.

Oh no, more sex talk. "Trust me Mr. Manson. I would never…"

"Danny."

He looked up and saw Sam coming down the stairs. He had to catch his breath. She looked _gorgeous_! Her dress was a black and dark purple corset and a mostly black skirt with the same color purple streaked through it. She had fishnet gloves and silver and black jewelry. She had on dark eyeliner and smokey eye shadow that made her look like a dark princess. And her hair was curled with a purple streak in it.

Danny stood up and came over to her still not able to speak coherently. "Sam you…you look…I mean…wow…you…" He took a deep breath. "You look really beautiful Sam."

She blushed. "Thanks Danny."

He remembered the corsage. "I got you something." He pulled it out.

"Danny it's beautiful!" she said as he put it on her.

"I knew you would like it."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Let me take some pictures of you two," Mr. Manson said.

"Sam I still think you should have gotten that pink dress," Mrs. Manson said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Mom, that dress was so ugly."

Danny put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I think this one looks amazing on you." She smiled at him and her father took a picture of them looking lovingly into each other's eyes. He took a few more pictures then they went out to the limo.

"You two have fun," Mr. Manson said. "Remember what I said Danny."

"I will sir."

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked.

"Everyone's been trying to talk to me about sex these days," he said rolling his eyes.

Sam laughed. He opened the door for her and they got in the limo.

After they picked up Tucker, they went to their prom. It was being held at the community center down the street from the school. They arrived and it was set up very beautifully with a disco ball, lots of food, tables with fancy table cloths, and lots of sparkling decorations. They danced to a lot of their favorite music and ate the buffalo wings and mango punch and other things they served. Someone (most likely Dash) had somehow managed to sneak in bottles of wine so the guessed a lot of people would be drunk by the end of the night. Soon they announced Dash and Paulina prom king and queen.

Sam rolled her eyes. "They always vote for the popular ones. She doesn't deserve it."

Danny put his arm around her shoulders. "Aw Sam, don't worry about it." He leaned close to her ear. "You'll always be my queen."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. The song changed to "Angel" by Aerosmith. "I love this song!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled and put her hand in his. "Of course you can." They put their arms around each other and slow danced.

"I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight…"

It was halfway through the song. It all happened so fast. Ghosts came through the walls and the ceiling. People started screaming and trying to run. It was just like at the Nasty Burger but there was more. There seemed to be nearly 100 of them. Looking out the windows, they were outside too. And endless amount of them.

"No, why is this happening now?" Danny said. This was supposed to be the perfect night. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. But Vlad chose _this_ night, his prom night of all nights, to unleash him army of ghosts on Amity Park. He turned to Sam. "Baby, I'm sorry. I have to…"

She kissed him. "I know. It's okay."

He changed into a ghost. "Get yourself to safety."

"I won't be far if you need me."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Hopefully this won't take too long."

"Look out!" she exclaimed when she saw three ghosts coming up behind him fast.

He quickly turned around and put up his shield to knock them back. "Get out of here!" He flew up and fought the ghosts the best he could. There were so many of them. He'd hit them, he'd take a hit from them. He used all the super powers he had to reduce their numbers significantly after a while. He was getting frustrated. Where the hell was Vlad? Why send this army after him? "Where are you Vlad?!" he shouted as he fought the ghosts. "If you were a man you'd come here and fight me yourself!"

All of a sudden a ghost came at him from behind and knocked him straight through the wall. He landed on the street. Ghosts circled above him. People were panicking. The ghosts were coming out of the prom.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. She'd seen him fly through the wall and she picked up her dress and ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and ran her fingers gently across his bruised face. "Danny, are you okay?"

He glared at her and sat up. "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of the way?!"

She was surprised by the outburst. "You just got punched through a wall. I thought you were hurt."

He stood up. "You're always in the way! Doesn't it ever once occur to you that I know what I'm fucking doing?!"

She glared at hm. "Danny Fenton what the hell has gotten into you?!"

"What's gotten into _you_?! You've been yelling so much lately, nothing's ever good enough for you! Now you think I can't fight my own battles without your ass jumping in and getting in the way?!"

"You know that's not what I was trying to do Danny!"

"Just stay the hell away from me then you bitch!"

That one was like a hard slap in the face. A few tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you Danny. We're done." She walked away from him and tried to get home away from all the craziness.

Danny seemed to be in an internal struggle with himself. Finally he managed to reach inside himself and pull the ghost inside of him out. He found that it was Johnny 13. The ghost floated next to him smirking. Danny however was not amused. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted at him angrily.

"Sorry dude, just doing business." He flew away before Danny could say anything else.

"Sam!" Danny called but she was nowhere to be found. He realized that Sam just broke up with him. He wanted to crawl into the corner somewhere and cry.

But then he was blasted in the back by a ghost and he was brought back to the situation at hand. He flew up into the sky and started to fight the hundreds of ghosts that were coming at him. He blasted them left and right. But there were too many of them. Even when he duplicated himself it was extremely hard. He tried the ghostly wail. It got rid of the ghosts in front of him but the people right in front of him were thrown aside too and when he saw that he immediately stopped. Then he grabbed and held down but he used the electric shock he'd used in the Ghost Zone and flew back up to fight them again. He was knocked into the side of a building. Once he came at least 12 of them blasted him at the same time.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Afterwards his body felt like Jell-O and his head was spinning. He could barely see, let alone hold himself up. He was falling.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

**I think it's safe to say Danny's prom night was the prom night of hell. Stay tuned to see where this goes.**


	9. Finals

**Kinda short...and a bit angsty. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Finals

He didn't know how he got home but when he woke up the next morning he was in his bed. He was confused for a moment. Then he remembered exactly what happened. The prom, the ghosts attacking, Sam…

Sam! He had to talk to her and explain to her what happened. He tried to sit up but he could barely move. His head was killing him; he must have fallen directly on it. Instead of getting up and flying to her house he opted for picking up the phone on his night table. It rang 5 times and he was sure she wouldn't answer. Sure enough the voicemail came on.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," he said after the beep. "Please call me back. I really need to talk to you. I didn't say those things. I was being overshadowed. Call me back. I'm _really_ sorry baby." He put down the phone feeling really drained. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Jazz walked in with a plate in her hand. "Good. You're awake. Mom wanted me to bring you breakfast." She sat down on his bed and put the plate on the night table. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," he said.

"I guess last night didn't go so well."

"It was hell." He ran his hands through his hair. "What happened? I blacked out when I fell."

"You didn't fall that far from the house. Mom and dad saw all the ghosts and they went out to save the neighborhood. Then mom saw you and they started freaking out thinking you were dead. They brought you home and you didn't wake up until now."

"And all the ghosts?"

"They're still around. You got rid of a lot of them but there's still a lot here. They don't seem to be leaving any time soon."

"What about Vlad?"

"No one has seen Vlad."

"Did Sam call last night?"

Jazz shook her head. "No." That made Danny look sadder than anything else. "Did something happen with you two?"

Danny shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I just need to talk to her." He tried to sit up again but his head, and the rest of his body, was still hurting.

Jazz lay him back down. "Danny, you need to rest. You were hurt really badly. Maybe you can talk to her in school tomorrow."

* * *

Sam and Tucker were sitting on a bench in the hallway of their school the next day. Sam was crying and Tuck was trying his best to comfort her.

"What could he have possibly said that was so bad?" Tucker asked.

"He said I'm always starting fights with him and nothing is ever good enough for me and…and he called me a bitch," she cried.

That surprised Tucker. "_Danny_ said that?" It didn't sound like him at all.

She nodded. "Yes. I-I thought he loved me Tuck. Things were going so well. We were having so much fun. I don't know what changed…I don't know why he all of a sudden hates me so much."

"I don't think he could have meant it Sam. He was probably just in the heat of the battle."

"Sam!"

They looked up and saw Danny coming towards them. Sam stood up.

"Hey where are you going?" Tucker said.

"I don't want to talk to him." She walked away to go to her class and prepare for her final exams.

Danny sat next to Tucker and put his face in his hands. "She hates me."

"Why'd you call her a bitch?" Tucker asked.

"_I_ didn't call her a bitch," he said. "Johnny 13 was overshadowing me. _He_ said all those things. Not me!"

"Why would he do that?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know! I wish I did. And I wish Sam would talk to me. I tried calling her and she wouldn't answer the phone. She won't even look at me now." He looked at Tucker. "I hope you had a better night than I did."

"It was amazing Danny!" Tucker exclaimed. "Star is just so perfect. We danced and ate buffalo wings, you know she likes buffalo wings? And when I took her home we kissed like 10 times. I think she's the one."

Danny smirked. "I'll never understand how you bribed her into going with you."

"I didn't bribe her! Her ex broke up with her and she didn't have anyone to go with. She really likes me though."

The 5 minute bell rang and they stood up to go to class. "At least you have someone."

Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. Sam will come around eventually."

"I hope so."

* * *

Danny came out of his math exam that afternoon. God was it hard! He hoped he at least pulled a C out of it. He didn't feel very confident that he'd gotten higher than that. So much had been happening the past few days he just wished he'd gotten more time to prepare.

As he was walking down the hallway he spotted Sam. "Sam!" he called. She ignored him. He pushed through the crowd of people in front of him to catch up with her. "Baby, wait!" he said as he caught up to her. He walked next to her and she didn't say anything. "Sweet heart, I know you're mad."

She glared at him. "You think?"

He pulled her aside not wanting anyone to hear their personal conversation. "I'm sorry Sam. Really. It wasn't me who said those things though. Johnny 13 overshadowed me. I would _never_ hurt you that way Sam…"

Her glare hardened. "You really expect me to believe Johnny 13 overshadowed you? What reason would he have for doing that?"

"I-I don't know," he said realizing how far-fetched this sounded. "Maybe it's a part of Vlad's plan…"

"I've heard enough from you Danny!" she said. "You say all those cruel things to me then lie to me about Johnny 13. Why can't you just be honest about it?"

"Sam, I'm not lying. I swear…!"

"Whatever Danny. I never want to see you again." She pushed past him and left.

Danny felt like his whole world came crashing down around him that moment. For three years his life revolved around Sam. And now, just like that, the center of his world was gone.

* * *

**Ouch. Danny's life really sucks right now. Vlad is after him and he has no idea how or when he'll show up. He probably did really bad on his math final. And now Sam hates him. Hopefully things get better for him.**


	10. Amity Park Under Attack!

**I said it was about to get real, didn't I? I meant it. This about to get so legitimately real you won't believe it.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Amity Park under Attack!

The next day there were no exams. They had been post-poned until further notice. Most people wouldn't even leave their houses. Amity Park was swarming with ghosts. Danny had been out all day trying to get rid of them. He'd also gone to surrounding states and found the same situation. He didn't go across the country to see for himself but apparently most places were like this. He just couldn't be everywhere at once so he decided to start with his home town.

It was hard being a super hero on these days. After all that had happened with Sam, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and cry. But he had a duty to protect people. All that was on his mind was probably affecting his fighting. No wonder he was getting thrown around so much.

He landed in an alley and looked up at the ghosts surrounding the city.

All of a sudden a green blast knocked one of them out of the sky. He squinted and could see Danielle flying towards him. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

He sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

"I was living it up in L.A," she said happily. "You look really down. Is everything okay? How did the prom go?"

He shook his head. "I don't really want to think about that night right now."

"Something bad happened didn't it? Sam broke up with you?"

"No…" One look at Danielle and he knew he couldn't lie to her. He sighed. "We've been having some problems."

"What are you two, 30? You're not supposed to start having problems until you're married with 3 kids."

Danny chuckled. "You don't know much about relationships do you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know, I'm not a little kid anymore Danny. I have a boyfriend back in L.A."

"Oh really? I'm going to have to meet this guy." They weren't related by blood, but he still felt like a big brother to her. He smirked. "I'll give you the sex talk dad and Jazz gave me the other day."

Dani started laughing. "They really did that?"

"Yes and it was horrible." He looked at all of the ghosts circling above them. "Ready to kick some ghost butt?"

"Ready," she said.

They flew up into the sky and took out the ghosts together. It was hard; they were both getting tossed around. However, Danny found it a lot easier with her help. Danielle always had a bright happy attitude and always brightened his day when she was around. With her here, he'd gotten a lot more energy than he had before and didn't feel as depressed.

All of a sudden dark clouds appeared above the city and everything was covered in a gray haze. People looked out of their windows fearfully, whoever was outside tried to hide.

Then Vlad appeared.

"Look at you Daniel, being so brave and fighting my ghosts. I told you I was coming back and now there will be no mercy."

"Why are you trying to kill me Vlad?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Because of all the times you've defeated me Daniel! You cast me off into exile while you took away all of the glory that could have been mine! And now you'll pay!" He created a huge red energy ball and threw it at him.

Danny pushed Danielle out of the way but got smashed himself and thrown into the street making a crater. He looked up at Vlad with his head spinning.

"How very noble of you trying to save my stupid mistake."

Dani glared at him. "I'm not a mistake!"

"How dare you talk to your father that way child!" he said throwing another blast at Danielle. She just barely missed it.

"Since Amity Park is the city that shunned me first, Amity Park will pay first!" He sent up gust of energy into the sky and opened up a black hole where ghosts spilled out to terrorize the city. "Can you do that yet Daniel?" he said with a smirk. "I didn't think so." He came down so that he was right in front of him looking him in the eye. "I'm going to destroy you."

"Not if I destroy you first." He grabbed Vlad by the neck and sent an electric shock through him and tossed him back into the side of a building. He shot blast after blast at Vlad and hit him a few times but Vlad had years of experience on his side and after three years of not fighting him, he hadn't lost his touch.

"You're really funny Daniel. You really think you can defeat me!"

He threw a huge blast at Danny. He dodged it and it made a huge crater in the street. Danny flew higher up in the air and kept shooting at Vlad. He shot ice at him and froze him for a moment, but then he melted it and shot him again. Danny blocked with his shield.

They continued to fight for a long time. Vlad blasted Danny into the ground. He was bruised and scarred. Danny wished he could focus on Vlad and the other ghosts at the same time. Amity Park was being swarmed and brutally terrorized. Danielle was doing the best she could to protect people alone. Before he could think anything else Vlad came and blasted him hard in the chest weakening him severely.

"Oh this is too easy!" Vlad exclaimed. "I knew you couldn't defeat me! All of that was just empty talk from you! You're still nothing but a child and you fight like a child!"

"I told you you wouldn't get away with this," Danny said. "And I meant it!" He pushed Vlad off him. Then he blasted him with a huge electric blast of ectoplasm. Vlad was thrown hard and smashed into the ground. He was pushed deeper and deeper into a crater in the asphalt. Danny came above him and lit another huge energy blast in his hands. "You're done Vlad."

"Oh Daniel, I know you wouldn't hurt me when I've got _her_." Vlad waved his hand.

"DANNY!"

Cold fear ran through him when he heard that voice. He turned around and gasped at who he saw trapped and tied up inside a ball of ghost energy.

Sam.

* * *

**Yay, more Danielle! She's awesome!**

**I know this is short. I've divided the fight into a few chapters. I just think it's more interesting that way.**

**Kick his butt Danny!**


	11. Save The One He Loves

**Oh the suspense of the last chapter! Sam has been kidnapped, Vlad is an insane maniac! What will Danny do?!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Save the One He Loves

Danny flew over to her. She was banging on the side with her tied together hands but it wouldn't let her out. "Danny! Help me!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry baby. I'll get you out of here." All of a sudden their fights didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to him now was saving her and making sure she was safe. He shot ectoplasm beams at the barrier she was in but it wouldn't budge.

He turned to Vlad. "LET HER GO!" he shouted.

Vlad took a deep breath. "Well…I'm afraid I can't do that Daniel."

Rage filled him. Danny flew at Vlad as fast as he could and fought him. "Let her go Vlad! She hasn't done anything!" he said as he fought Vlad.

"Oh you still care? I thought you didn't love her anymore," he said with a knowing glow in his eyes.

Rage filled Danny even more. "It was you! Why did you set Johnny 13 up to overshadow me?!"

"I've got to have my fun somehow." Danny charged at him. Vlad chuckled. "I must say Danny, you've gotten lot better. However you're no match for me." He blasted Danny out of the sky and he landed on the ground hard. Vlad flew over to Sam and she glared at him. "I'll admit this is very interesting having you fight for your lover. Now the only question is what to do with her."

"Danny's going to kick your ass," she said.

Vlad laughed. "You stupid girl."

Suddenly Danny blasted him out of the sky.

He landed on the ground with a hard smash.

"Oh, so you want to play like that?" Vlad said.

They got into another intense fight.

Danny slammed Vlad against a brick wall and his hand lit up full of energy. "I'll blast your head off."

Vlad smirked. "And I'll kill your girlfriend."

"No you won't."

"Kill her," he said.

"AAHH!" Sam screamed as ghosts surrounded her.

"STOP!" Danny exclaimed.

He turned around and she wasn't in the same place that she was in before. Something had been set on fire, it looked like city hall. Sam was hanging above it. Ghosts were circling her waiting for Vlad's command. He and Sam locked eyes. There were tears in hers, pleading for him to save her.

"Let go of me Daniel."

Danny let go of Vlad not taking his eyes off of Sam.

Vlad chuckled. "It makes it so much more interesting for me now that you're in a relationship and I can use your emotions against you. Now which will it be Daniel? Will you surrender to me, or let your girlfriend die?"

Danny looked up at Sam again. Her black eyeliner had smudged from her tears. She looked so afraid. He valued her life more than his own. He sighed. "You're an asshole, you know that Vlad?" He lowered until his feet were on the ground. "I'll surrender to you. Now let Sam go."

Vlad nodded. "Good choice Daniel. I always knew you were a good boy, putting your family and friends above yourself."

"Whatever," Danny said. "Just let Sam go."

"Fine." Vlad looked him in the eye and smirked. "Kill her."

Danny's heart stopped. The ghosts circling Sam slashed the ropes holding her up. She was send falling into the fire.

"AHHH!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

***laughs evilly***

**I love cliff hangers. **

**This is probably the third cliff hanger in this story. **

**I feel for Danny right now.**


	12. Revenge Hurts

**You guys probably hate me after chapter 11. And you're going to hate me even more after this one.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Revenge Hurts

Time seemed to slow down. His mind kept replaying over and over again what he had seen. Sam, _his_ Sam, his beautiful Sam had fallen to her death. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like everything was closing in around him and he was suffocating. When Vlad had tossed Sam into that fire, he had tossed Danny's whole life into the flames.

He was overcome with emotion. He fell to his knees with his face in his hands and a sob ripped through him. Tears rolled down his face. He cried harder than he'd cried in a very long time.

Vlad hovered above him. "Such a shame a beautiful girl had to go this way."

"You…you said you would let her go," Danny said through his sobs.

"Man up Daniel. One of the things you'll learn as you grow up, you can't always have what you want. Now, GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Rage filled Danny. He was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. Vlad had taken the only girl he'd ever loved and who'd ever loved him back. The girl who he'd now considered his soul mate. And for that, oh for that he would pay.

He flew into the air filled with adrenaline. And he let out a huge ghostly wail. The strongest and most powerful he'd ever used. All of his emotions came out in it.

Vlad was thrown back hard and smashed into the ground. It affected him so much he phased out into a human and it took all of his strength to phase back again but he kept flickering back and forth. It was draining his powers. For the first time, there was fear in Vlad Plasmius' eyes. He was seriously afraid. Danny looked incredibly intimidating and he would hate to admit being afraid of a teenager. But Vlad himself couldn't do a ghostly wail, and he certainly could never dream of doing one so powerful.

Danny flew over him. There was a murderous look in his eyes. "I'll kill you Vlad." There was no emotion in his voice, tears still stained his face, and it was obvious he was out to avenge Sam.

Vlad rolled out of the way as Danny blasted him over and over again at rapid fire. He tried to shoot back but the ghostly wail had left his powers glitched. What little bit he could do, Danny knocked out of the way easily. He flew away. He could barely even fly. He felt like he'd collapse any second.

Danny chased after him shooting him over and over again. He hit him and knocked him out of the sky. He fell to the ground but when he landed, Danny didn't see him. He looked all over the area and didn't see him anywhere. "You can't hide from me Vlad."

Vlad had turned invisible. He waited until Danny was gone and took a few minutes to gain his strength back. It wasn't back completely, but he couldn't let Danny think he had won. He flew up behind him and blasted him sending him tumbling down until he hit the ground.

"There you are." Danny blasted him over and over again with every kind of power he had. He flew closer to Vlad.

"You think you're more powerful than me Daniel?" Vlad said. He opened up the black hole again. "I'll destroy you."

More ghosts spilled out of the black hole. But as they did, Danny was being sucked in. He tried to resist it but it was too strong. Vlad was sucked in as well.

Danny found himself floating in a black space that resembled the ghost zone but not the ghost zone. Some strange creature rushed past. Things that looked like planets and asteroids were in the distance.

A flash of red light shot past him. Vlad was behind him shooting at him. He blasted him back and they were fighting like they had been in Amity Park.

All of a sudden Vlad rushed at him knocked his blast out of the way and grabbed his neck. Danny struggled against him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This is a very dangerous place for us half ghosts," Vlad said. He was dragging Danny deeper and deeper inside while he struggled. He was dragging him towards another black hold within this one but this one was weird. It had bright red lightning bolts running through it. "If one of those touches you, it'll send a shock through you so powerful it'll destroy your ghost half, and if you're not so lucky, your human half as well."

Danny struggled against him harder but Vlad wouldn't let go. "How did you get to this place?"

"I've been able to open it for a long time Daniel. I only just recently went inside and discovered the full power of it. You can't do it, am I correct?"

Vlad was still dragging him to the lightning bolts. He needed a plan. He turned intangible and slipped out of Vlad's grasp.

"You can't kill me Vlad. You should have learned that a long time ago." He moved towards the lightning bolts as he spoke trying to lure Vlad, playing on his weakness: his pride.

"You're such a child," Vlad said moving towards him. "You think taunting me is going to work?"

"Well it's true."

"I've already killed the girl you love more than anything, you may as well surrender," Vlad said.

"The rest of the world is still going strong. I'd say you've failed."

Vlad rushed at him angrily. But Danny sent a huge blast at him sending him tumbling backwards. All of a sudden there was a huge light and a noise that sounded like thunder. Vlad screamed. He'd fallen into the lightning bolts and they'd destroyed his ghost half. His human half was floating motionless.

"Serves him right," Danny said. He was about to grab Vlad and leave when he noticed the lightning bolts seemed to be reaching towards him. Common sense told him to get out of there as fast as he could. But it was too late. They grabbed him and pulled him back in. He felt the shock running through him like a million volts of energy. He put a shield around himself but he could still feel it. It felt like he was being burned alive. He screamed in agony. The light was blinding.

The next thing he knew, he was out of the black hole, falling from the sky hundreds of feet and he hit the street with a loud crash.

* * *

**Do you hate me yet? So many cliff hangers, I think it's an addiction. I guess the plus side to this is that Vlad has lost his ghost powers. But the question is, did _Danny_ lose his ghost powers?**


	13. You'll Always Be My Angel

Chapter 13:

You'll Always Be My Angel

When he woke up he couldn't remember what happened for a moment. Then he remembered the black hole, the electric shock. He felt so weak, he could barely move. He managed to sit up and saw that he was human. For a scary moment he panicked. Was his ghost half really gone? He willed himself to change. It took a lot of effort but he let out a breath of relief when he changed into a ghost. He was lucky. He could have lost his ghost powers and look half dead like Vlad. Either way, he really did already look half dead.

Above him the ghosts were still terrorizing Amity Park. Every inch of his body hurt, but he managed to get up and fight them. He fought every one of them and after what seemed like forever they were gone and none came back. By the time he was finished, the black clouds had dissolved and there were stars in the night sky. He floated down to the ground and fell to his hands and knees feeling like he would pass out.

Seeing that everything was safe people came out of the buildings and out of their hiding places into the nearly destroyed city. He managed to stand up without falling as they congratulated him and thanked him and reporters came out trying to get a scoop on the story for the news.

He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He managed to slip out of the crowd. He suddenly felt so weak and depressed. Sure all of the ghosts were gone, Vlad was gone. None of it mattered. If Sam was gone, then nothing would ever be okay. He changed into a human and leaned against a wall feeling like he couldn't support himself anymore. He leaned against the brick building and cried. What did any of it matter if he couldn't save the girl he loved?

All of a sudden he felt arms around his waist. He tried in vain to wipe his eyes and looked down to see small hands with black nails. He felt lips on his neck. "Sam?" he whispered.

He turned around and his heart swelled when he saw her. She looked just as bad as he did all scarred up with black soot from the fire on her, but she was okay. "Hi," she said.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her harder than he'd ever kissed her in his life. He hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you're okay," he said still crying.

She wiped his face. "It's okay, don't cry."

"Sam…how…how are you alive…?"

Danielle appeared behind her. "You owe me for the rest of your life Fenton."

Danny's eyes got wide. "You saved her?"

"Just barely. I flew as fast as I could. I almost didn't catch her," Danielle said.

Danny surprised her by hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

Danielle giggled. "Alright, no need to get all mushy." She let go of their hug. "Didn't you two get into a fight? I think it's about time you started making up now. Go on."

Danny turned back to Sam and held her hands. "Sam I…"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you…"

"Like you said, it wasn't your fault. Johnny 13 overshadowed you. I should have known. I should have listened to you. Can you forgive me?"

"If you forgive me. Not just for Saturday night, but the other day I yelled at you too."

"I forgive you." Danny leaned down to her and kissed her passionately.

Danielle took the opportunity to fly over to someone's abandoned car and turn on the radio. She changed the channels until she found a romantic station and turned the volume up as high as it would go.

Sam broke their kiss. "Aerosmith."

"We never got to finish our dance."

They put their arms around each other and slow danced. This would always be their song.

Danny rested his forehead on hers. "You'll always be my angel Sam."

"I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

Come and save me tonight  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why  
Baby, Baby

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight."

* * *

**"Angel" is by Aerosmith. It's one of my favorite songs. So romantic.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this chapter. And I would NOT kill Sam (not yet anyway). And I would NOT make Danny lose his ghost powers (not YET). **


	14. Next Phase of Our Lives

**No more angst! I promise! Well...that depends on what you consider angst.**

* * *

Chapter 14:

The Next Phase of Our Lives

Final exams were re-scheduled for the week after. After all that craziness, the last thing on people's minds was which country started which war and quantum physics.

On Saturday, two days after the last final exam, the seniors of Amity Park High School were crowded outside of the gym wearing their red caps and gowns waiting eagerly for the single most important ceremony of their lives: graduation.

Danny and Sam were sitting next to each other on a bench in the hallway. After the scary things that had happened last week, all they'd been doing was spending every moment of their time together practically attached at the hip.

Danny brushed her hair out of her violet eyes. He'd been taking in every inch of her beauty as if she'd slip away any moment. He'd never been so afraid of losing anyone, and just the fact that she was here now made him feel like he was blessed with good fortune. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and held his hand. "I love you Danny."

"Can you two just get married already?" Tucker said coming over and sitting next to them.

"Hater," Sam said.

"Well you already act like you're married."

Sam held up her fist at him. "One day Foley!"

They were told to line up and the ceremony was starting. Danny and Tucker stood next to each other, Sam was a bit further back in the line. All of Amity Park High School's seniors walked into the gym crowded with teachers and family and friends. The opening speech was said by the principal, then the student council president, then Tucker who was the valedictorian.

"Professors, parents, and fellow classmates, welcome. It's hard to believe we're graduating. Four years ago, most of us walked into these halls as scared little freshmen with our too big backpacks afraid of being late for our next class. Now, those same four years later, we're leaving the school behind, going to college, and moving on to the next phase of our lives.

It has been a long and short four years. Long because of all the drama and social hierarchy, insanely hard homework, you know Mr. Lancer's boring readings and early-morning extra credit projects that we begged for." That got a knowing out of some people and a glare from Mr. Lancer. "Short because of the lifelong friendships, the lasting memories, and the truly interesting and amazing things we learned between feeling like we'd never make it out of this place. Good or bad, long or short, I will always remember this place.

What's next? Going to college, armed forces to help keep our country safe home and abroad, others may get right to work, or even take a year or more off to decide what they want to do. Leaving high school is such a brutal transition, no one knows what the world has in store for any of us. I do know how I'll deal with those life events, though: by using the skills and info I've picked up here. It all comes down to help, and I've got plenty of people to thank for that: parents, of course, teachers, friends... I guess that means the biggest thing I learned in high school is to lean on others when needed.

There's another, more important, side to that idea as well, and it's the one piece of advice I'd like to give you as we get ready to cross this stage for the last time: Make sure you're around when other people need someone to lean on. They'll thank you for it. Heck, one of them might even mention you in his valedictorian speech.

Congratulations, Class of 2013! We did it!"

Cheers rang out through the crowd. Tucker came down and sat back down next to Danny who high fived him. "Nice speech Tuck."

"Thanks Danny."

Everyone's name was called and they received their diplomas. Danny's name was called and he walked to the stage. He shook the hands of the teachers lined up remembering each of their classes whether they were good or bad and how they put up with him and his ghost powers for three years.

"Congratulations Danny," Mr. Lancer said as he shook his hand. Danny was surprised to see that he was actually smiling at him.

"Thank you, sir." He received his diploma and went back to sit down feeling a huge triumph. He'd made it through the longest and at the same time shortest 4 years of his life. He'd _survived_, literally, and now his life would begin.

After the graduation ceremony, he was met by his family. His mother was crying, Jack was patting him on the back congratulating him saying something about ghost, and Jazz was trying to remember some inspiring quote one of her college professors had used.

Eventually he'd slipped away to find Sam and Tucker. They were sitting at the front of the school under the tree where Danny had made the ice sculpture to ask Sam to prom. That was only a few weeks ago but it seemed like years.

He sat down next to Sam. "Took you long enough," she said smirking.

"You know how my parents are. My mom used up three boxes of tissues."

They laughed. Tucker looked back at the school. "So like, what are we going to do now?"

The question had been in the air for months but now it really hit them. What _were_ they going to do now? They were 18 years old, they were adults, in a couple months' time they'd be moving out of their parents houses and into college dorms. It was scary. What _would_ they do?

"Well," Sam spoke up. "We all got accepted to the same school. It's not like we'll be totally alone."

"Even if we didn't we'd still be friends. We'll always be friends," Danny said. "We'll always be around for each other if something goes wrong."

"Or if more ghosts invade the country," Tucker said knowingly.

"Or if one of us needs help getting out of a stupid situation." She put her arms around both their shoulders. "I love you guys."

Danny kissed her cheek.

"Friends forever guys," Tucker said.

All of a sudden Jazz was coming over to them. "Hey kids…well, you're not really kids anymore."

Danny rolled his eyes. He'd been trying to get her to stop calling him a kid for years. "Glad you're finally recognizing that."

"Mom and dad got reservations at Olive Garden for all of us to celebrate. Come on." She stood up and went back to find Jack and Maddie.

The three best friends stood up and followed her to celebrate the next phase of their lives.

**The End.**

* * *

**I'll be in their position next year. With that questions hanging over everything. What am I going to do?**

**I hope you liked this story. I liked writing it. This is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. Thank you for reading it. I don't know when I'll have up the third and final part. I honestly don't even know what it's called yet. But check back, I won't take _too_ long to get the first chapter up. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
